Resident L4D
by DariusFF
Summary: Resident Evil 4 and L4D crossover.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Left4Dead, Resident Evil or Marvel Comics. Any characters mentioned within the story with the exception of 'Bob the pilot' are not mine. They all belong to Valve, Capcom and Marvel respectively. I'm definitely not making any money off of this story (Although I wish I did...)

**The story so far:**

The United States of America has fallen.

The Umbrella Corporation and all its' assets have been shut down after the zombie incident in Raccoon City, but not after an employee accidentally infected himself with a new strain of the T virus. The infection spread exponentially and in just two weeks, most of the US have been infected by this new strain. Only a select few people being naturally immune to the virus.

The four survivors: Bill the veteran, Francis the biker, Louis the IT analyst and Zoey the college student have just been rescued via helicopter from the top of Mercy Hospital, and are being flown to the Pentagon in Washington, DC. One of the last bastions of humanity left in the United States. Unfortunately, the pilot misjudged his vehicle's fuel gauge and must refuel in an airport several miles from the Pentagon.

Having completed his rescue mission in Spain, Leon S. Kennedy the special agent and the president's daughter Ashley Graham have just recently arrived covertly via a private Spanish cargo plane on the nearest air strip to the Pentagon, not knowing that America has just become a land of the dead and infected due to Leon's previous orders to keep radio silence and maintain Ashley's identity a secret.

**Characters:**

Bill, a former Green Beret and Vietnam veteran. Wearing a green camouflaged jacket and pants, combat boots and a green beret. Underneath the jacket he wears a striped longsleeved shirt and his army dogtags. He uses a scoped hunting rifle and duel glock pistols.

Francis, a tattoo-covered biker and bartender wearing jeans, a leather vest and steel-toed boots. He uses a semi-automatic combat shotgun and duel glock pistols.

Louis, a Junior Systems Analyst in his company's IT department. He wears black pants, a white long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and leather shoes. He also uses an M16a3 assault rifle with duel glock pistols.

Zoey, a college nursing student and horror movie enthusiast. She wears a red hoodie , tight jeans and black sneakers. Underneath the hoodie she wears a white tank top while using an M16a3 assault rifle and duel glock pistols.

Bob, Hot-shot helicopter pilot, and rescuer of the four survivors.

Leon S. Kennedy, a special agent in the employ of the United States government under the direct control of the President.

He wears a black shirt, blue jeans and has a variety of different holsters and pouches attached to his belt. He also has a black tactical vest with several compartments over his outfit and wear black combat boots.

Leon uses several weapons: a combat knife, a model 3 Broken Butterfly magnum revolver, a Red 9 pistol with a foldable stock, a Striker shotgun and finally a modern version of a Thompson M1 machinegun.

Ashley Graham, is the Daughter of the President of the United States. She wears a brown long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, a green plaid skirt and cowboy boots. After receiving instruction from Leon, Ashley can now use a TMP machine pistol with a foldable stock, an XD Blacktail semi-auto pistol and a switchblade.

Ingrid Hunnigan, Communications specialist assigned to Leon for his rescue mission by the US Secret Service. She is based in the Pentagon where she monitor's Leon's progress via com-link.

**RESIDENT EVIL 4**

"_Spoken"_

"Radio"

Several days after Leon started his rescue mission in Spain, the Infected epidemic spread all across the United States. His superiors believed this information would compromise the mission, thus Leon was not informed about the Infected.

Leon and Ashley have finally reached safety in the Spanish mainland after a hectic jet ski escape from the Los Illuminados island base. There, Leon initiated radio silence and managed to covertly hire a private cargo plane willing to take them to Washington DC while keeping Ashley's identity as the President's daughter a secret to avoid anymore problems. The plane has just touched down.

It has now been two weeks since first contact with the infected, America is in ruins. And the cargo plane is about to land in an airport a couple miles from the Pentagon and Leon is about to end radio silence.

"Senor Kennedy! We are almost to the airport, we must resume radio contact to receive confirmation to land." Radioed the pilot.

"_Go ahead pilot, and land us somewhere private please."_ Answered Leon, as he started to organize the equipment in his belt compartments and tactical vest.

"_Hey Leon? We in the States yet?"_ Ashley groggily asks while rubbing her eyes after sleeping through the whole flight from Spain to the US.

"_Yeah we're home, just a few more hours and you'll see your dad, We gotta go to the Pentagon first to debrief you though."_ Leon replied after strapping on his belt and vest.

"Senor Kennedy! The control tower is no responding! And we do not have enough fuel to go to another airport!" The panicked pilot answered back.

"_Land then! Find a clear spot somewhere!"_ Yelled Leon on his radio.

"_Leon? Whats happening? Are we going to crash?"_ Asked Ashley, eyes wide open and with a startled expression.

"_No we're not, the radio from this plane must be malfunctioning so it didn't receive the confirmation from the control tower. Just stay strapped in it'll be a rough landing."_ Calmly answers Leon, checking on his and Ashley's seat belt and chest buckles.

"Attention, we are now landing on the eastern side Senor and Senora Kennedy, please strap yourselves in! It seems there is an incoming Helicopter too landing on the other side of the airport, its pilot radios that they are in need of fuel."

"_What?! What did you tell the pilot Ashley?"_ Leon asks with narrowed eyes.

"_Hee nothing!"_ Ashley quickly answers, blushing brightly and with a happy smile.

"_Get ready Ash, the plane is about to land and we'll need to stay hidden just until we reach the Pentagon, we don't want to cause some kind of a media frenzy when we get out there."_ Advises Leon while activating his com-link so he could resume communications with the Government.

"Oh my God!!! Leon! Where are you?! Are you still in Spain? Do NOT come back to the US! I repeat do NOT come back to the US! Oh no you're already here! Tell your pilot to fly away Leon! Go any where but here!" Hunnigan's panicked voice blasts out of the com-link startling the duo and nearly deafening Leon.

"_Hunnigan! Hunnigan calm down! Whats happened? Whats wrong?" _Questioned Leon, already on the alert and reaching for his weapons.

"Oh God! We thought we had it contained! We thought it was just like Raccoon city, we didnt think it would spread so fast and so far!" Continued Hunnigan's voice out of the com-link.

"_L – Leon... what's wrong? That woman on your link is scaring me..."_ comments Ashley, already clutching her pistol.

"_Damn it Hunnigan calm down! Hunnigan! Ingrid... please, give me a sit-rep. What happened while we were in Spain? Ashley's here with me and you're scaring her."_ Leon calmly says to his com-link, trying to calm down the usually composed communications specialist.

After a little bit of time, with some deep breathing being heard from the com-link. Hunnigan told the story of how America fell.

"Ok I'm good, I'm good... Leon, you and Ashley are in grave danger! You must get your pilot to fly you away from the States. Two weeks ago just after you left for Spain, there was an outbreak of the T virus near the city of Lincoln, Nebraska. It seems Umbrella had one last secret base near the outskirts of the city, and for some reason several of the civilian workers got infected by the virus."

"_We talked to the President about this after Raccoon City! Did he follow the Protocols we made if an outbreak ever happened again?"_ Leon asks, frustration clearly evident from his voice.

"The President immediately quarantined the city and ordered the National Guard to deal with the zombies just as preset by the Raccoon protocols, unfortunately it was a new strain of the T virus!"

"These new zombies were not like the slow shambling things you encountered in Raccoon city, these... these things were fast! They were strong! and they were smarter too being able to climb walls and ladders, some even managed to communicate with each other! Those newly Infected spread the epidemic so fast!"

"The Guard got overwhelmed almost immediately, they were trained to gun down slow and stupid zombies... those that didn't get ripped to shreds those first few days got infected... or worse, we had to hear hundreds of last stands in schools, churches and hospitals! Most of the country is gone Leon, only a few areas are safe."

"The military is planning an offensive in a few weeks but until then we're just rescuing any survivors and bringing them to the few strongholds we have."

"_Geez... Okay... Okay, this is a lot to take in... has the Infection spread to Canada or Mexico? Is the virus airborne? Does it affect animals too?"_ Asked Leon while arming all of his weapons before turning to Ashley and saying:

"_Ashley get your weapons ready, we're leaving but it pays to be prepared either way_." Ashley quickly proceeds to load her pistol and TMP showing a little hesitation from doing such a foreign action.

After finishing his preparation, Leon begins to head to the cockpit with Ashley behind him. Hunnigan continues her Situation Report while the duo walk.

"The President sent most of the remaining military to the borders to reinforce the Canadian and Mexican armed forces, and from what we could tell the virus is spread through contact and seems to only affect humans as we haven't heard any reports of Infected animals."

"Its strange though, most of the survivors we've picked up seem to be immune to the degenerative effects of the virus! In fact they showed improvements in strength, speed, coordination, reaction time and even intelligence!"

"_Huh, I could imagine the Darwin enthusiasts would love calling this survival of the fittest... too bad most of em are dead..."_ grimly mutters Leon as he continues to walk to the cockpit.

"_Hey Leon? How are we going to get away? Didn't the pilot say that we're almost out of fuel? Does that mean we have to get out and refuel this plane by ourselves?"_ Ashley asks shakily.

"_Yeah, but it shouldn't take more than ten minutes or so... I sure if we could stay inside the plane while the fuel gets pumped..."_ Leon confidently states. Suddenly, sounds of breaking glass is heard from the cockpit, as a hideous scream pierces the inside of the plane.

**CRASH!!! AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! HELP! HEL............**

"_Damn! Ashley stay near me!"_ Leon yells while drawing his Red9 and sprinting to the cockpit door. Ashley quickly follows with her Blacktail ready in her hands as sounds of rapid gunfire and a loud explosion are heard outside the plane.

Reaching the door, Leon quickly discovers that it is locked from the inside. The screams suddenly stops, and the special agent peers into the cockpit through the door window, only to see four people in hoodies around the pilot's corpse. Two devouring the pilot's torso, while the other two proceed to tear off the limbs one by one.

Curious, Ashley peers over Leon's shoulder and screams in horror as she sees the gruesome scene inside the cockpit. The creatures finally notices the two living humans and rush at the locked door, smashing at it with their bare hands causing huge dents on the thin metal separating them from the Leon and Ashley.

"_Damn! Damn! Behind those cargo boxes Ashley!"_ shouts Leon as the cockpit door begins to buckle under the monstrous blows thrown at it by the four Infected. The Duo quickly gets into the meager cover provided by the boxes just as the door is torn apart by the creatures.

Ashley and Leon immediately fire their pistols at the mass of creatures rushing at them, bloody craters appearing on the bodies of the Infected as one staggers from the wounds, while another has its head turned into gory vapor courtesy of Leon's expert aim on his Red9.

The remaining two quickly leap away into cover and begin to growling menacingly, hidden from view of the Duo. _"Ashley, slowly back away into the restroom while they can't see see us, I'll be right behind you."_ whispers Leon as he holsters the Red9 and switches to his Striker.

The pair slowly move away from the cargo pallet they used as cover towards the back of the plane, halfway from the restroom Ashley sprints towards it leaving her protector alone in the corridors. Leon's attention focuses on Ashley for a split second, allowing one of the growling Infected its opportunity to pounce!

And fail, as Leon quickly performs a roundhouse kick that connects in midair, smashing away the Infected then pulverizing it into gory chunks with a short range blast from his shotgun. Alone and completely out matched, the surviving Infected quickly flees into the cockpit, and leaping out of the broken window leaving the government agent and President's daughter alone in the cargo plane turned charnel house.

Telling Ashley to lock the restroom door, Leon cautiously heads to the cockpit, careful of any hidden ambushes and finding none as he arrives to the grisly remains of the plane's pilot. He quickly discovers that the creatures managed to break into the room through the plane's windshield. Leon also discovers that the berserk creatures have destroyed the aircraft's controls during their feeding frenzy; leaving him and Ashley stranded in the airport.

"_Well now we're stuck here... didn't the pilot mention that there was an incoming chopper on the other side of the airport? I think we should find those people and see if we can get a ride on their copter!"_ excitedly Ashley says.

"_You're right, gather as much food and water you can find here Ash, I'll secure the area outside" _Leon says as he activates the the cargo ramp at the back of the plane.

**RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GhraAAAHHAaaa!!!! BRRRRARGHAAA!!!**

"_The hell was that? Sounds like one of those growlers yelling..."_ mutters Leon as he reloads his Red9 and Striker. _"Umm Leon? Do you hear feet running? A lot of feet running?"_ says a very scared Ashley.

**LEFT 4 DEAD:**

"_Spoken"_

"Radio"

After narrowly evading a horrible death and dismemberment from the horde of Infected on top of Mercy Hospital by being rescued via helicopter, the four survivors are taking a much deserved break while flying to their promised land: The Pentagon.

"Whoo! That was close! Next stop Pentagon! Good thing I passed through here huh? I'm Bob by the way! I'll be your friendly neighborhood rescuer today! hahaha!" The pilot Radioed from inside the cockpit.

"_Oh man! I can't believe we made it you guys! We really made it!"_ exclaimed Louis as he patched up his wounds using a med kit.

"_Ha! I remember you saying that when we were on that apartment roof... hey kids go patch __yourself up, we got a bunch of med kits in this here chest... ammo here too..."_ Bill mutters while smoking a new cigarette he found when he opened the helicopter's supply chest.

"_Hey you know what? I did say that! But now its for real, you heard what Bob said? We're going to the Pentagon! Thats the safest place we can be! Filled with soldiers and the best security tech." _Louise excitedly points out as he finishes up bandaging himself.

"_Yeah yeah... you and your gadgets... We better get some better grub from those military boys... and bigger guns too! This pea shooter here could barely pop a vampire's head off."_ Francis replied pointing to his shotgun after wiping off some blood and gore from his leather vest.

"_Francis! Its zombies! Not vampires, and that auto shotgun of yours took down a freaking tank! And you want a bigger gun?!"_ Zoey answered while brushing her brown hair, as everyone starts to stare at her.

"_What you guys? I can finally brush hair... all that zombie gunk and blood has got it all matted and crap... and I couldn't do it while we were out there!" _Zoey calmly replies.

"_Girl, what you need is a shower... in fact we all do, now that you mention it... A bath would..."_ said Bill before being interrupted by the pilot.

"Hey guys? It seems I didn't judge my fuel tanks right when I did that run to rescue the bunch of you, we gotta do a detour to a nearby airport a couple miles from the Pentagon to refuel this bird." Bob the Pilot radioed in from the cockpit.

"_Geez louise..."_ muttered Francis.

"_You got that right, you know how much noise a fuel truck makes? This has got horde written all over it."_ answered Bill, already stocking up on ammunition and supplies from the helicopter's supply chest.

"_Damn it! How come we're always getting screwed over... its like theres some kind of director making a movie about us or something..."_ says Louis after following Bill's lead and making a new pipe bomb from some left over parts in his backpack.

"_Ha! You're crazy man, if this was a movie it'd have giant monsters and huge ol insects! Maybe even a lady in distress!"_ laughed Francis grabbing shotgun shells and some jerky from the chest, while leering at Zoey.

"_Doesn't the Tank count as a giant monster? I mean its all huge and Hulk-y, for that matter those hunters remind me of Spiderman y'know? All jumping around and climbing up walls.. pretty sure they made a comic bout that...."_ wondered Zoey out loud, as she joins the others in getting ammunition, not even noticing Francis' gaze.

"_Hey kiddies, I'm gonna have a nap... got to be sharp for this fuel stop. Wake me up when we're almost there."_ says Bill, already lying on his backpack in one of the copter's corners.

The others proceeded to chat and talk about the event leading up to Mercy Hospital, knowing it'll be a long day ahead of them.

An hours has passed and the group is finally near the designated refueling area.

"Hey guys? We're nearing the airport so get ready to fuel this bird, oh and a cargo plane just landed on the other side, they're probably other survivors trying to refuel like us." Warned Bob from the cockpit.

"_Great... just great! I'm sure those other survivors are gonna attract the horde..."_ said Francis gruffly, loading a shell into his shotgun confidently.

"_Ok guys! Get ready! We're about to land... find the fuel truck and then lets get the hell away from here!"_ Zoey calmly states to the other survivors while pulling out her pistols.

Remembering to wake up Bill, Louis begins to shake Bill awake. "_Show time huh? Damn, hey Francis hand me a cig..."_ Bill drowsily says after waking up as he reaches over to take a cigarette from Francis.

"Okay! Show time! Find that fuel truck and fuel me up... I'll be right here waiting for you!" Radioed In Bob just as the helicopter landed on the western side of the airport.

"_Here we go!"_ Exclaimed Louis as the four survivors jump out and begin clearing the ground around the copter of wandering Infected with quick efficient fire from their pistols.

After the area around the copter is cleared of Infected, Bill motions over to the others to follow, and begins to lead them to the closest vehicle hanger. Bill in the lead, Francis and Zoey a few feet behind him, and Louis watching the back. "S_tay sharp guys, power is out in that hanger over there."_ Warns Bill as he points to their destination. Suddenly the sounds of dozens of pairs of running feet are heard followed by the yells of the Infected.

**RAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! GhraAAAHHAaaa!!!! BRRRRARGHAAA!!!**

"_DAMN! HORDE!!! Quick into that room people!"_ Bill pointing out a set of double doors a several meters from the group. The quartet quickly sprints into the dark room, discovering that its an equipment closet filled with tubing and miscellaneous airline equipment. "_Good, we can funnel them here!"_ states Zoey crouching as she begins unloading on the onrushing horde a 100 meters away with her duel pistols aiming the the largest mass of Infected.

Bill and Francis quickly follows her lead bringing out their own pistols and sending rapid fire shots at the never ending horde now only 50 meters away. Louis kneels beside Zoey and begins to spray the Infected with his assault rifle dropping several at a time with his armor piercing shells.

All of a sudden a long, slimy whip-like tongue wraps around Zoey and yanks her off her feet, then begins to drag her outside the closet. "_SMOKER!!!"_ Yells Bill as he switches to his hunting rifle, then blasts the Smoker's head off with it after finding the special Infected who was hiding behind a baggage car. At the same time Francis sprints out of the closet and begins dragging Zoey back in. "_I got you girl!"_ He yells when he reaches Zoey using one of his hands to drag her to safety, while the other started blasting shotgun fire into the horde only 20 meters away.

"_Shit shit! They wont make it!" _Louis tells Bill, as he reaches for the pipebomb attached to his belt. He arms it and sprints out to meet the two outside the closet. "_PIPEBOMB!!!"_ warns Louis as he throws the beeping explosive high over Zoey and Francis. All of the Horde's attention is taken by the glowing object as the incoming horde begins to follow the bomb which begins to beep faster and faster.

**KAAADOOOOMMM!!!**

_Get over here you three!_ Yells Bill while sniping the remaining Infected not killed by the explosion, as the others hurry into the safety of the equipment alcove.

_Everyone reload, I'm sure theres gonna be more of em considering how loud that bomb was... _says Louise as everyone promptly reload their weapons.

"_You said it, here comes more of them!" _Yells Zoey as she spots the incoming horde rushing out of the airport. Switching to her assault rifle, she quickly barks out tight controlled burst at the center of the massive mass of Infected.

The other survivors quickly add to her fire, Louis spraying at the Horde on full auto, each round hitting an Infected, Bill using his hunting rifle's powerful bullets to pierce through the Infected, killing several at a time, and Francis using his duel pistols to rapid fire into the seemingly never ending Horde.

Even with the withering fire directed at the horde of Infected, their numbers seem without end as the creatures that have fallen from the front are trampled into gory paste by those behind them.

"_MOLTOV!!!" _shouts Francis as he rushes out of the equipment closet with a flaming glass bottle ready in his hand and throws it at the incoming Horde, creating a huge wall of fire before turning and running back to closet.

**VHOOOSH!!!**

Heedless of the flaming wall, The mob of Infected continues to rush in, igniting themselves on the wall and dying by the dozens as the burning figures continue to run for several feet before collapsing into blazing piles of bone and meat.

The stink of roasted human flesh and the acrid stench of weapons fire saturates the air as Francis nears the equipment shed, all of a sudden he gets tackled by a creature wearing a black hoodie who starts pummeling and slashing the fallen Biker.

"_HUNTER!!!"_ Louis shouts in alarm, as he rushes to help his downed companion. _"Damn it I have no shot!"_ yells Bill to the others, as He and Zoey switches to their pistols for fear of hitting Francis with their rifles. Louis reaches the struggling Biker and slams the butt of his rifle into the maddened face of the Hunter, pushing it away away from his friend, Zoey and Bill then blows the creature into bloody pieces with their combined pistols.

"_Shiiit... thanks man"_ Francis mutters as Louis hurriedly helps him get up, and both quickly rush back inside the alcove.

"_Damn it... you feel that shaking guys? That could only mean one thing..."_ sighs Zoey as she and Bill holster their pistols and gets their respective rifles ready for the oncoming monstrosity.

**To Be Continued!**

Sorry for the HUGE block of text from Hunnigan, I had to create a backstory from scratch and explain it away in a semi-logical manner. There will be much more action in the next chapter.

If you still can't picture the characters, Infected or weapons; try googling them!

Please review and provide comments and suggestions on how I might improve on this little story. Flames are welcome too!


End file.
